


Underneath It All

by KiwiScribble



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Jock Straps, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Smut, Spitroasting, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribble/pseuds/KiwiScribble
Summary: You’ve been taking underwear from two different men for a while now. However, they know more about your antics than you think.





	Underneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just released a story, but I thought of this when I was going to bed one day and I was really excited to write it. Don’t see a reason to delay releasing it. 
> 
> Liebling: “Favorite” in German. Used as a term of endearment.

Y/N impatiently tapped his fingers on one of the many metal washers in the facility. He was waiting for his friend Jesse McCree to arrive, like he did on many laundry days. Just as he was considering washing his clothes on his own, he heard a familiar metal on metal sound emanating from the nearby hallway. 

The cowboy himself soon rounded the corner equipped with his laundry basket, which he quickly set down. He looked at Y/N, already putting his hands and spreading them out in some form of a defensive position “Sorry, sorry. Got caught up helping someone with something.”

Y/N frowned at McCree’s weak excuse. “What happened to ‘I won’t be late no matter what next time’?” he responded, imitating the other man’s accent. 

“Heh, funny partner.” Y/N couldn’t quite tell if he was being serious when he said this “Anyway, it was a higher ranking official. Can’t exactly get outta that to go do some laundry, even if I’ve got a date.”

While Y/N’s heart leapt a bit at McCree’s use of the word “date”, he sighed at the rest of his comment “Alright, I understand.”

“Honest, I tried my best, I just couldn’t swing it.” 

“Okay Jesse, I believe you. It just gets frustrating after a while. Maybe I should just stick to doing my laundry with Reinhardt.” 

McCree chuckled at that “Maybe, but then that would mean that the company ain’t as good. Don’t you wanna see your favorite cowboy?”

“Hey, that title was given by default!” Y/N said, still with a slight amount of bitterness, though he most definitely sounded significantly happier at this point “Anyway, we doing this or what?”

“Course partner.” 

The two men now set to work, deciding to wash their clothes as one load in order to conserve water. 

After the clothes were combined, McCree shortly said “You can go on and start it Y/N. I gotta hit the outhouse. I’ll be back.” He meandered off. 

Just as soon as Y/N was sure that McCree couldn’t see what he was doing, he looked into the washer and examined what the cowboy had brought to wash. It wasn’t difficult to find what he was after; dirty underwear. Though he was somewhat ashamed of his actions, Y/N had taken underwear from both McCree and Reinhardt on more than one occasion. Clearly they were for his private, personal use, but he figured that the younger man wouldn’t miss a single pair of his briefs and the older man wouldn’t miss just one of his jockstraps. To satiate the small paranoia that dwelled in his head, however, Y/N would switch out the undergarments he had each time he did his laundry with either of the men. 

Y/N quickly retrieved the red briefs that were strikingly similar to the brunette’s cloak he had taken from McCree the last time and dropped them into the wash. He then took out a different pair, this one black, and stuffed them where the others had previously been. Lastly, he quickly poured the detergent into the wash and began the cycle before McCree had a chance to come back, letting out a sigh of relief when the deed was done. He would surely enjoy this decision much more later. 

…

Y/N yawned in a mixture of tiredness and boredom. It was a rather late hour and he was still awake trying to find something decent to watch on the television in the media room. The channels in the facility were limited as it was, but the time meant that mostly infomercials and bad late-night talk shows remained. Y/N was just beginning to consider going to sleep as he heard the door to the room open. He looked to see McCree and Reinhardt walking in. 

“Hello my friend!” Reinhardt chortled, a bit too energetic considering the hour that it was. 

In a much more subdued greeting, McCree nodded and said his traditional “Howdy.”

“Hey guys. I didn’t think anyone else would still be awake.”

“Well, other than us, I think you’d be right. Most of the rooms are dark by now.”

“So, what are you two doing up then?” Y/N questioned, yawning again. 

“Well, we were lookin’ for you, actually. We wanted to have a chat with you.” McCree smiled. There was some sort of difference in it, but Y/N couldn’t pinpoint what it was. “Ya too tired, or can we sit?”

While he was confused about what the two of them could want with him, especially since they never seemed particularly close, Y/N saw no reason to deny them “No no, if you were looking to talk to just me, now is probably the best time, since the others are asleep.”

“Great!” Reinhardt took on McCree’s smile, though his seemed normal enough. He plopped down on the couch to the left of Y/N, while McCree took the right side. 

“So, what did you want to talk about.”

McCree glanced at the tallest man in the room “You wanna tell him, or should I?”

“Go ahead my friend.”

The cowboy’s eyes seemed to take on a sort of glint as he turned to Y/N “Well, I’ll be straight up with you. We know you’re the one that’s been stealing our underwear.” 

Y/N’s eyes widened and he choked on air just as soon as McCree had finished his sentence. His tired brain hadn’t considered that these two might be coming to confront him. Y/N sputtered out many different fragments of words, some in denial, others in apology. 

“Don’t bother tryin’ to deny it Y/N. We know for sure it’s you.”

“I…h-how?” Questioned Y/N, deciding that they did in fact know. 

Reinhardt laughed at the question, but it was McCree who continued to talk “You ain’t as slick as you think you are darlin’. I saw you taking my red underwear.” 

“I-I’m so sorry! It’ll never happen again! Please, just-“

Y/N was interrupted by a large hand on his left shoulder “Y/N, please, calm down. Do we look mad?”

Upon observing both of the other two people in the room, Y/N came to realize that they truly didn’t look mad; if anything, they looked amused. “N-no, I guess not.”

“We ain’t here to hurt you darlin’. Promise that.”

“Oh…good.” Y/N let out a heavy breath. 

“I did wanna ask ya something though.”

“Okay. What?”

“Why’d you take ‘em?”

“O-oh…I took them…because-“

“Do you use them…to jerk off?” McCree asked boldly. 

Y/N could say nothing verbally in response, but his body reacted by blushing. 

It was Reinhardt who filled the momentary silence “Aww, look at that, he’s blushing. I’d say you were right on the money McCree.”

“Looks that way. I’m right, huh?” McCree said, very confident in his assertion. 

Y/N still hesitated to answer, but, knowing that the two of them weren’t mad, he slowly said “Yes.”

Reinhardt laughed again, using the hand he had placed on Y/N’s shoulder to pat it “No judgment here! Every man has his preferences.” 

“In fact,” McCree interjected “the thought of a guy jerking his dick with my underwear in his other hand-” McCree leaned close to Y/N’s ear and whispered “-is pretty fucking hot.”

“Is that a…are you…?”

“Sure am.” McCree smiled deviously. 

“We both are.”

Y/N shuddered; two very attractive men had just propositioned him, and yet the situation still felt odd to him. He couldn’t entirely find it in himself to say yes, even despite his physical attraction to both of them. 

McCree noticed Y/N’s apprehension “Like I said darlin’, we ain’t here to hurt you. If you wanna leave, there’s the door. But I gotta say, I think you’d have more fun with us. I mean…you want our cocks, right? Here’s your chance.”

“Plus…it looks to me like one of your heads already agrees.” Reinhardt briefly glanced down to make his innuendo incredibly clear, before looking Y/N in the eyes “What does the other one say?”

At that moment, Y/N finally lost the last of his inhibitions “Yes!”

“Good.” McCree said, his swagger not wavering in the slightest. 

“I say we skip the above the belt pleasantries. Your thoughts McCree?”

“Sounds good to me. I mean, he wants underwear to smell, right?” McCree looked hungrily at Y/N “We’re not gonna keep him waiting.”

Both men stood up. McCree unbuckled his belt, while Reinhardt untied his shorts. They both finally dropped trou simultaneously, revealing their large semi-erect lengths. 

McCree eyed Y/N “Well then, you gonna join us sometime?” 

Y/N quickly got the idea and quickly stripped down himself. 

“Hehe…someone sure got excited fast.” The brunette said, embarrassing Y/N. 

It was the other man who broke this feeling “So then Y/N, which of us would you take a sample of first?”

“He took my briefs last. Me first.” McCree said assertively. 

“What say you Y/N?” Y/N looked from Reinhardt, to McCree, then back to Reinhardt and nodded. Reinhardt smiled contentedly “Not a problem. I am of course eager, but I am a patient man.”

“I ain’t. Y/N…get on yer knees and get over here.” Y/N did as instructed without any thought of hesitation “Here’s those red undies you took. All dirtied up after a long, hot day of training. Well, don’t just sit there.” 

Y/N buried his nose in just to the right of the cowboy’s balls and inhaled as deeply as he could. The smell was intense; the owner of the garment was certainly not lying when he said they had been dirtied again. Y/N’s breath hitched despite himself as he continued to take in the scent. 

“You pretty little thief…just dove right in, didn’t you? You really do get off on this. Not that I blame you.”

“My, have you seen the ass on this man?” Reinhardt piped up again. 

“I’ve taken a peek at it more than once.” McCree winked down at Y/N, though he couldn’t exactly see it. 

“I’m surprised I didn’t notice it before. It looks…very good from where I’m standing.” said the German, the lust rising in his voice. 

“Hey ol’ white beard, don’t touch yourself just yet. Give it some time.”

“Understood.”

McCree shifted his focus back to the man on his knees “C’mon, really get in there.” As if in assistance, McCree took the back of Y/N’s head and pushed it up to the left side of his balls, holding it there, despite the fact that Y/N wasn’t exactly fighting to get away. “Ya feel my cock under there, gettin’ all hard? Feel how big it is?” 

“Mm-hm.” Y/N hummed, not fully willing or able to give more of a response. 

“You know where that cock is going soon, right?” To illustrate his point, McCree took the length of his rod and slowly drug it across Y/N’s lips. Y/N almost involuntarily stuck his tongue out to lick it through the fabric. 

“Soon, but not yet.” Reinhardt stepped closer “I believe it’s time you turned your attention to me.” 

Y/N looked Reinhardt up and down a few times, realizing that he had taken his shirt off, before finally settling on the man’s crotch. He gasped at what he saw there. 

McCree also took note “Geez, thought I said you shouldn’t touch yourself yet.”

“I didn’t.” the older man replied, simple and honest “Did you honestly expect me to watch such a display and not grow hard?” 

“Fair.” McCree shrugged. 

“Are you ready Y/N?” 

Y/N nodded and turned to face Reinhardt before burying his nose in the same place he had with McCree. He physically shuddered as he took in the scent; it was even more overpowering than McCree’s had been. 

“Hahaha, it’s strong, isn’t it?”

“Mmm…”

“Well, I’ll tell you a secret: it’s not just sweat that you’re smelling. I came all over the front of this jockstrap.” Y/N shuddered again upon hearing this, which clearly delighted Reinhardt. 

The other man in the room, though, was less pleased “Hey, that ain’t fair! You can’t do that.”

“I can. And I did.” He smiled. 

McCree sighed, seemingly brushing it off “As you might could tell darlin’, we kinda planned this. Remember that meeting with higher ranking official I mentioned?”

“He’s standing right here.”

“Mhm. I knew you did laundry with him too, so I thought he might like to…accompany me to discuss it with you.” 

“And I’m so glad I agreed.” said Reinhardt, his happiness obvious through his tone “As McCree said earlier, though, we weren’t planning on forcing you to do anything you didn’t want to; if you had chosen to leave when we gave you the option, we would have dropped the issue. Still, I understand that it was a bit dishonest of us, so I apologize.”

As if in reply, Y/N grabbed just below the thighs on the human boulder before him and pushed his nose into the left side. 

Reinhardt chuckled at the lustful action “My liebling, what a way to respond!” He put his hand on Y/N’s head, though not to push him, but to playfully toy with his hair. 

“Damn Reinhardt…he really likes you.” 

“It would seem so.” 

By now, Y/N felt hungry. He had smelled so much, but now he wanted a taste too. He put his mouth around the outline of Reinhardt’s cock and licked it a bit, looking up at the muscular man. 

“Aww, he’s making such a cute face.” 

“Lemme see.” McCree moved to stand next to Reinhardt “Heh, you weren’t lying.”

“Should we give him what he wants?”

“Sure. It’s about time to put those pretty lips to good use.” 

The men, Y/N included, hooked their thumbs under the waistbands of their respective undergarments and pushed them down, finally unveiling their respective members. McCree’s length was long and fairly thin, apart from the head, which sat large and proud at the top. As for Reinhardt, he possessed a thick, veiny, curved rod. While McCree was by no means small, Reinhardt was assuredly larger, though it did taper off towards the end. 

Y/N’s eyes widened at the sight. “Woah…” he whispered. 

Reinhardt was the first to bring up Y/N’s agape mouth “Too much for you liebling?” 

“Umm…I’ve never-”

“I see, I see.” the dragon knight nodded “You’ll be fine. You have two hands and two dicks in front of you. You can handle it.”

Y/N nodded once again and slowly reached out, taking one in each hand. He realized that he likely could have used both of his hands on either one of them. 

“Go on, don’t be shy. Jerk them a bit.” 

Y/N did as requested, starting of slowly. He delighted in the low growl he received from the brunette and the gratified hum from the white-haired man. 

“Yeah, see, jerking is nice and all, but I…think my cock would look better in you mouth than in your hand.” 

“You truly are impatient.” Reinhardt said, though not unhappily “I have no objections. Go ahead and suck McCree. His is smaller, so it might be easier for you to take first.”

McCree was about to say something to defend his manhood, but soon shrugged it off. He instead directed himself to Y/N “Well…get on it if you want it.” 

Y/N moved so that he could do what he wanted with McCree’s cock without letting go of Reinhardt. As soon as he was in a somewhat comfortable position, he was prepared. Y/N put his tongue at the base of the cowboy’s dick and slowly licked a stripe upward, feeling his breath hitch as he did so. Eager to recreate the reaction in McCree, Y/N continued to lick in just this way. After doing this for a fair bit of time, he finally put his mouth on the fat head and licked, first under it, then all around. 

“Damn…” McCree said in delight “I knew you wanted dick, but…shit.” 

“He appears very attentive.” Reinhardt said with a snicker. 

“He definitely is. You’ll be very pleased with his…service.” Y/N was now beginning to go down on McCree, alternating between taking more into his mouth and pleasuring the head. “Fuckin’…wow. Funny thing is darlin’, I don’t even wear underwear that often. But if this the treatment I’m gonna get if I do, I’ll sure as hell start wearing ‘em more often!” By now Y/N had taken what he could of the American’s length. 

“Now now McCree, I know you’re excited, but we should try to make this last.”

McCree sighed somewhat sadly and said “You’re right. Y/N, take my dick outta your mouth, will ya? We wanna ask you something.” Y/N slowly did as asked of him “So, in short…do you wanna get fucked?”

“H-huh?”

It was the largest man that interpreted Y/N’s look of fear “Not by both of us. We were thinking…we could spit roast you. How does that sound?”

“Umm…sure, that sounds good, but which one of you is…doing it?”

“We never came up with the answer to that.”

“Which is why-“ McCree said, as he moved to his discarded pants and rummaged around in one of the pockets “-I’ve got this. My lucky coin.” 

“That…that just looks like a quarter.” 

“It’s lucky! Ain’t never steered me wrong. Heads I get more head…and tails…” he finished his sentence with a wink at Y/N. 

“Flip it.” Reinhardt said with gusto. 

McCree did so. It flew through the air, spinning wildly, before landing near its original position. McCree breathed in and then glanced at the result of the coin toss. Clearly, he did not like what he saw. “Shit. Well, ain’t my lucky day.”

“Hahaha, but it does appear to be mine.” the dragon knight said, looking triumphant. 

“It ain’t a problem to me. I still get off, right?” 

“Of course! Now, I would also like to enjoy Y/N’s mouth for a bit if I could. I was thinking that McCree could take my lube and do the honors of loosening you up. How does that sound to the two of you?” 

“Sure.” 

“I’m in. Is it in your pocket?” 

“Yes! There’s a condom in there as well. Get it out too please. And while he’s doing that-“ he looked down at Y/N “-would you like to suck me?” 

Y/N vigorously nodded in affirmation. He soon set to work, using the same technique as he had on the cowboy. It took a bit more effort, considering Reinhardt’s size and girth, but he was determined to do a good job. Meanwhile, McCree also began his task, squirting a healthy amount onto Y/N, first rubbing it along the outer ring. However, he soon slid one finger into the man, working the lube inside. 

Y/N grunted at the action, which further caused Reinhardt to chuckle. “You weren’t lying McCree. His sucking skills are truly incredible.”

“I’d say he has experience.”

“It certainly feels like it. Do you have experience liebling?”

“Mmm.” Y/N hummed without removing his mouth from the monster he was sucking. 

“Hahaha, I’ll take that as a yes.”

By now, McCree had worked two fingers into Y/N, moving them up and down at a consistent pace. It was then that Y/N began to feel a bit of an odd sensation. He groaned on Reinhardt’s dick. 

The tall man quickly inferred the reason why “Ah, my lube is taking effect.”

“Hmm?”

“You see, my lubricant relaxes the muscles in your asshole. Perfect for taking a thick cock like mine.” 

“Shit…I think I could-“ McCree cut himself off by shoving a third finger into Y/N “Yep!”

“Don’t misunderstand, Y/N, it will still be fairly tight, but this will help. Are you about done McCree?”

“Sure am.” He pulled his fingers out, leaving Y/N feeling a bit empty, but he knew that something much bigger was coming. He mentally prepared himself for it. McCree looked at Y/N butt one last time and sighed. “Another time, another time.” he whispered to himself while standing up. 

“Y/N, please position yourself on the couch while I prepare myself.”

Y/N carried out Reinhardt’s wish, while McCree traveled to Y/N‘s head and aimed his cock so it aligned with the other man’s mouth. “Start licking it, just like before. That way by time he starts fuckin’ you, you’ll be down on my dick.” Y/N did not deny him. 

Reinhardt hummed as he ripped open the condom wrapper and placed it on himself. He moved behind Y/N. “Are both of you ready to begin?” 

“Mhm!”

“I’ve been ready.” 

“Okay, here we go!” He said fervently. He placed the length on the outside of Y/N’s hole and rubbed it a bit. The white-haired man then tapped his rod on the surface. “Knock knock.” he said with a chuckle. Y/N’s hole expanded a bit due to Reinhardt actions. “There we go.” He dragged his dick down so that the head aligned with the hole and slowly being pushing in.

Even despite all of the preparations, both mental and physical, that had been made, nothing could have truly prepared Y/N for being penetrated by Reinhardt. His breath skipped a bit, causing him to make a sort of choking sound, but he remained calm and focused on staying relaxed. The large man certainly wasn’t lying when he said it would be a tight fit even with the special lube he carried; Y/N could scarcely imagine what it would have been like without his muscles being less tense than usual. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Y/N, Reinhardt’s skin collided with his own. “There, I’m in. Good job Y/N, that was the most difficult part.” 

“Hey, uhh-“ McCree said, bring the attention back to himself “-what would you say about…gettin’ fucked from both ends?”

Y/N looked up at McCree for a moment, considering the offer, before moving his head in a motion that vaguely resembled a nod, not wanting to harm the dick still in his mouth. 

“Alright then! McCree, please try not to go too fast. We don’t want Y/N getting overwhelmed after all. You can match my pace.” 

“Sure, sounds good.”

“Okay, I’m going to move now. If you can try to stay relaxed and I’ll try to make you feel good.” Reinhardt then delivered on his promise to move. Luckily for Y/N, he started off gently, gradually building up his speed. McCree also moved, pulling his cock along Y/N’s tongue. Knowing that he had a fairly passive role in this position, Y/N did as the person fucking him said and focused on remaining calm. Reinhardt was now pulling more of himself out before pushing back in, but still at a fairly slow pace. He was moving in a way that was somewhat odd to Y/N, ostensibly trying different directions when thrusting. 

Soon, when the pace had somewhat picked up, Y/N, who had previously been more silent than one would think for someone with two dicks inside him, gasped when one of the knight’s thrusts hit. “Oh? Have I got something?” he said, his interest piqued. He replicated his previous move and got the same reaction from Y/N. 

McCree laughed at it and, without ceasing to thrust with his hips “You should’ve seen his face when you did that. I’d say you’re hitting it just right.” 

“Excellent.” Reinhardt grinned “Gentleman, this is where the true fun begins.” He demonstrated this by taking more of his cock out than he had previously and pushing back in faster than before. 

“Ooh…!”

“Suh-weet!” McCree hooted. 

Reinhardt truly began to ramp it up now, the rate of his thrusts and the amount he took out before performing them both increasing. McCree matched this pace happily, having wanted to get to a faster level for a while. Not much time passed before Y/N was taking it quickly from both ends. It stayed this way for a not insignificant period of time, the man in the back seemingly having decided on his maximum. 

However, McCree then pulled a move that surprised both of the other men; he put his hands on the back of Y/N’s head and pushed it down as he thrusted up. While Y/N was indeed not expecting that, he didn’t resist.

Reinhardt, however, had something to say about that “M-McCree, you can’t-“

The brunette responded through heavy breaths with “Rein…give him…more!” 

“M-more!?” He spluttered. 

“Just…listen to him. Moanin’…for us. He wants your dick…give it to him.”

It almost seemed Reinhardt had frozen for a moment, but he soon nodded and put one of his hands on each side of Y/N. He then pulled Y/N’s body back as he pushed in, delivering a harsh thrust. 

“There…there you go!”

Reinhardt did not respond verbally, he only growled. 

Y/N’s head was swimming in ecstasy, his body feeling as if it was on fire. He honestly hadn’t expected the sensation of getting filled up from both ends to be as pleasurable as it was. He wanted to stay right where he was for a good time more, but he knew that none of the three of them would last going the way they were. 

“Damn…you look like…you’re in heaven!” McCree said proudly “In fact…you look ‘bout ready to shoot.” Y/N was indeed very close to bursting, but he desperately tried to keep from doing so, wanting more of what the other two were giving him. “Hah, tryin’ to…hold back? Won’t work…you’re gonna cum!”

“Come on Y/N…cum for us!” 

Y/N could no longer deny his desire for a release. He finally erupted, spraying cum onto the couch below him, his dick continuing to expand and contract in orgasm. 

“Without…even touchin’…so hot…damn…shit…fuck…!” As McCree finished his slew of curses, he finally came himself, shooting some of his load down Y/N’s throat. However, he quickly pulled out, shooting the rest onto his face. 

As if a chain reaction was occurring, Reinhardt now released his seed as well, delivering several short, sharp drives forward as he did. After cumming for a rather long time, he finally stopped moving entirely, sitting with his cock still inside Y/N for a second while catching his breath. After the small window of time had passed, he pulled out fully. Y/N fell onto the couch in a sitting position, still breathing heavily after the intense experience. 

The cowboy soon sat down, followed by the knight. McCree spoke first “Hey, uhh…sorry about shootin’ on your face. Here, lemme clean that up.” McCree held up his underwear and wiped his cum off of Y/N’s face. He then dropped the garment onto Y/N’ lap. “There, now you can use those to jerk off if we ain’t here.” 

“Ah…not a bad idea.” Reinhardt retrieved his jockstrap and smeared the cum from the condom onto the front of it. “There you are Y/N.”

“Wow…umm, thanks guys.” 

“No problem darlin’. Hmm…we are gonna do this again, right?”

“Are you kidding!? Of course!”

“Good. After all…I still need to try out your ass.” 

“Hahaha, for now, though, let us redress.” The other two agreed and they all began to do so. “It seems you’re having trouble walking, Y/N.” 

“And I don’t blame him.” McCree cut in “You really gave it to him good!” 

Reinhardt laughed somewhat awkwardly before continuing with “You also appear quite tired.”

“Yeah…that was great, but boy am I worn out!” 

“Would you…like me to carry you back to your room?”

While Y/N initially considered declining the offer, he really was having difficulties moving, and he thought it best not to push his body too much “Sure. Thanks Reinhardt!”

“Anything for you dear liebling.”

“Well, in that case, I s’pose I’ll bid the two of you goodnight now. Hope we can meet like this again soon. Just don’t do anything without me.” McCree tipped his hat, which Y/N only now realized had not left his head since he walked into the room, and sauntered out.

Reinhardt offered Y/N his hand “Shall we?” 

Y/N took it the outstretched hand and the larger man pulled him onto his back. The two left the room, just as soon as Y/N felt his consciousness drifting.


End file.
